Random Nights at Whatsapp (Español)
by brunoprower500
Summary: [Humanizado] ¿Qué pasaría si los animatronicos supieran usar los celulares táctiles con el Whatsapp? Es mi primer fic de FNAF asi que no sean exigentes por favor, y léanlo.
1. Creando el Grupo

Random Nights at Whatsapp (Español)

Capítulo 1: Creando el Grupo

Bonnie: Oye Freddy, quiero preguntarte algo *se cruza de brazos*

Freddy: Qué es lo que quieres? *algo enojado*

Bonnie: No podemos crear un grupo de Whatsapp? Por si acaso...

Freddy: *poniéndose la mano en su barbilla pensando* Si, es buena idea. Chica, avísales a los demas.

Chica: Esta bien. *va a avisar a los demas*

-mientras tanto-

Foxy: No es mala idea

Mangle: :D

Golden F: De acuerdo

Springtrap: Ok

Mangle: Noo, va a hackear el Whatsapp *risa sarcástica*

Springtrap: No es gracioso

Toy Freddy: Alguien dijo Whatsapp? Toy Chica: Esta bien

Toy Bonnie: Yo me uno

Puppet: No se olviden de mi

B. Boy: A mi no me agregan?

Toy Chica: Si...

Foxy: Hay que crear el grupo...

Mangle: Pero qué nombre le ponemos?

Toy Bonnie: Freddy Fazbear's Whatsapp ?

Toy Freddy: No es un mal nombre...

Mangle: Creemoslo :D

Freddy: Yo me encargo

-despues de crear el grupo y agregar a todos-

Mangle: Hola amigos :D

Chica: Wow Mangle, últimamente sonríes...

Mangle: Qué? No puedo sonreír? :/

Chica: N-No dije eso, lo que quise decir es que lo haces mas de lo normal...

Mangle: Oh, es que estaba escuchando la canción Smile de Pinkie Pie :D

Chica: Otra vez mirando My Little Pony?

Mangle: Sere una animatronico pero eso me impide ver caricaturas? :c

Chica: No.

Foxy: Y que tiene? Yo tambien miro eso con Mangle en mi cueva

Mangle: Ves? No soy la única, como me encantó el episodio de Flutterbat

Foxy: Si, pero sera mejor hablar de algo que nos agrade a todos

Springtrap: Como qué?

Bonnie: No lo se, aquí estamos divididos

Golden F: Dejen de causar discusión, se supone que el grupo es para divertirse...

Puppet: Tiene razón

Mangle: Como sea.. yo me voy a cargar la bateria de mi celular y a dormir...

Foxy: Que hora es?

Mangle: 05:50 a.m. *se va mientras bosteza*

(Fin del capítulo, perdonen si fue corto pero el siguiente prometo que sera mas largo.)


	2. Noche 1 :v

Noche 1 :v

(Aviso: Mangle esta reparada)

*00:01 am*

-en el grupo-

Toy Chica: Hola a todos

Foxy: Hola :v

Toy Freddy: Hola

Springtrap: Emmm... hola

Mangle: Holaaaaaa! :D

Chica: Hola

Bonnie: Dejen de enviarme mensajes, a cada rato suena mi celular

Freddy: Por qué no lo pones en modo silencio y dejas de fastidiar Bonnie?

Mangle: Bonnie, es un grupo, te guste o no deberías "decir" algo...

Puppet: *manda un audio de la caja musical*

Toy Bonnie: Qué novedad hay con eso? Es la misma música que se escucha todas las noches

Mangle: Foooooooooooxyyyyyyyy! *emoticon de cara furiosa*

Foxy: Qué?

Mangle: Dónde esta mi sidra de manzana?

Foxy: La guardaste en tu nevera, recuerdas?

Mangle: Si, pero no esta ahi...

Foxy: Tú te la tomaste, si fuéramos personas en vez de robots le pediriamos al guardia que muestre la cinta de grabación de las cámaras...

Mangle: *emoticon de sorprendida* Tú ganas esta vez...

Bonnie: Jajajajaja xD

Mangle: No era que te molestaban los mensajes?

Bonnie: Si, pero no pude evitar leerlos jajajajaja

B. Boy: Quieren globos?

Freddy: No.

-fuera de la conversación-

Mangle: *haciendo un dibujo de ella (humana) y Pinkie Pie*

-de vuelta a la conversación-

Puppet: Mangle se la pasa haciendo dibujos de my little pony, en todas partes de su habitación tiene dibujos pegados en la pared

Bonnie: Y que hay con eso?

Puppet: Solo lo dije...

Mangle: Necesito más lápices de colores

Foxy: Yo tengo unos *va a prestarselos*

Mangle: Gracias :D

Chica: Hmmp...

Bonnie: Voy a hacer unas pizzas

Chica: Pizzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...! (como le cambió el ánimo XD)

Foxy: Esta bien

Springtrap: zzzzz

Puppet: Bueno, mientras yo ire a buscar algo para tomar...

Foxy: Yo ire por los vasos, y el whisky

Bonnie: Bueno, solo hay que esperar 40 minutos y la pizza estara lista...

Chica: Oh vamos, no puedo esperar tanto...

Bonnie: Lo siento pero tienes que esperar...

Freddy: *jugando videojuegos con Foxy*

-40 minutos despues-

Bonnie: Ya estan las pizzas

Chica: Piiiiiiiizzzzzzzaaaaaaa! :D

Mangle: Calmate, no son todas para ti sola...

Chica: Ok...

-03:45, en Whatsapp-

Foxy: Buenas pizzas Bonnie

Bonnie: Gracias

Chica: Yo quería mas :(

Mangle: Chica deja de quejarte, comes pizza casi todos los días

Chica: Tú ganas esta vez Mangle...

Toy Freddy: Me voy a dormir

Toy Chica: Pero si apenas van a ser las 4 a.m.

Toy Freddy: Como sea...

B. Boy: Que poco se divierte Toy Freddy...

-04:59 a.m.-

Foxy: Solo queda una hora *se va a enchufar su teléfono porque se quedó sin batería*

-los demas hacen lo mismo antes de las 6:00 a.m.-

(Fin del capítulo)


	3. Noche 2 :v

Noche 2 :v

Bonnie: Hola?

Toy Chica: Hola

Toy Freddy: Hola

Toy Bonnie: Hola

Springtrap: Hola

Mangle: Hola

Foxy: Hola

Bonnie: Y los demás?

Mangle: No lo se

Puppet: Me perdí de algo?

Mangle: Nop

Chica: Estamos esperando a que Foxy traiga su PlayStation 3

Foxy: Lo siento, estoy jugando

Springtrap: Siempre jugando tu solo, nunca invitas a nadie

Foxy: Si mi cueva fuera más grande entraríamos todos

Toy Bonnie: En eso tiene razón...

Springtrap: Eso no es excusa para que no la traigas al cuarto de fiestas

Foxy: Esta bien, ya la llevo

Mangle: Foxy, me debes unos chocolates

Foxy: Ya lo sé, cuando tenga dinero te los compro...

Mangle: Ok :D

Toy Freddy: Uhhhh parece que ya hay pareja

Golden F: Jajajajaja Jajajajaja XD

Mangle: Que bobos...

Puppet: Admitan que son novios, no diremos nada... :v

Foxy: Se callan o no traigo mi PlayStation :v !

Toy Bonnie: Mier... :'v

-Visto: 02:38 a.m.-

-03:27 a.m.-

Puppet: Que buen videojuego

Freddy: Ola k Ase :v

Mangle: Estábamos jugando videojuegos en la PlayStation de Foxy

Freddy: Y a mí no me invitaron? Hijos de fruta... :'v

Foxy: Tu no quisiste animarte la otra vez que te invitamos

Freddy: Eso ya es pasado...

Bonnie: Estás seguro? Es que ya inventamos leyes sobre cuando Foxy comparte su PlayStation...

"Reglas"

1\. No pelearse por los turnos

2\. Si vas a jugar, juega, no vale decir que si y que al otro momento no...

3\. Dejar que se concentren los que están jugando hasta el momento del ganador

Bonnie: Y otras reglas más, pero la lista es algo larga para leerla... *envía una foto de las reglas*

Freddy: *lee las reglas*

Chica: Quiero un sándwich de queso

Mangle: Por qué no vas a la cocina y te lo haces tú?

Chica: Flojera :P

Mangle: Entonces no llores si no lo tienes

Chica: Mierda :'v

Toy Chica: Yo lo hago pero ve a buscarlo

Chica: Enserio? :D

Toy Chica: No, ni de broma voy a hacerte un simple sándwich de queso, ve a hacértelo si lo quieres o te mueres de hambre hasta la otra noche

Mangle: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH! :0 :0 *manda audio en el que escucha "Turn Down For What", y una foto de ella con sus lentes puestos*

Chica: Bueno, tú ganas Toy Chica, yo me iré a hacerme el sándwich de queso..

-Visto: 05:55 a.m.-

-todos se van a "dormir"-

(Fin del sándwich... ehh digo del capítulo)


	4. Noche 3 :v

Noche 3 :v

(Invitado: Elias Uzumaki123 como Guardia de Seguridad)

"Scott agregó a Elias al grupo"

"Scott abandonó el grupo"

Elias: *audio* Buenas noches robots

Foxy: Quién eres tú?

Elias: Solo voy a decir que soy el Guardia de Seguridad...

Mangle: Tiene uno de mis dibujos! Pero cómo...? D:

Elias: jejejeje lo encontre en el piso.. admito que esta lindo... En fin, los voy a estar vigilando...

Freddy: Esta bien, sólo espero que tengas suerte para sobrevivir 6 horas...

Chica: No nos asustas

-fuera de la conversación-

Elias: *observando las cámaras*

Mangle: zzzz

Toy Bonnie: *comiendo pizza*

*Freddy se mueve a la cámara 8*

Elias: *le da cuerda a la caja musical*

Mangle: *se mueve a la cámara 6*

Elias: *vigilando hasta que ve a Bonnie y cierra la puerta*

*2 am*

Foxy: *va corriendo hacia la oficina*

Elias: *cierra la puerta*

*3 am, Toy Chica se mueve a la cámara 3*

Elias: Esta cerca, esta cerca... *alumbra con la linterna*

*Toy Bonnie se mueve a la cámara 2*

*4 am*

Elias: Solo 2 horas más por favor, que pasen ya... *temblando de miedo*

*Toy Freddy se mueve a la cámara 4*

Elias: Todavía son las 4 y se acercan todos ahora?

*5 am*

Elias: Si, solo una hora más... solo... una... más...

*todos aparecen en la oficina pero ya son las 6 am*

Elias: Uffff ya era hora *deja la tablet y se va de la pizzería*


End file.
